


Vocaloid Song Stories Crossover! (Vocaloid X Danganronpa)

by Orion_The_Assassin



Category: Danganronpa, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_The_Assassin/pseuds/Orion_The_Assassin
Summary: Just a little book filled with songs, incorporated into stories.





	Vocaloid Song Stories Crossover! (Vocaloid X Danganronpa)

Rules! 

•I can do Cryptonloids, and Vocaloids

•Sadly, no Utauloids.

•You can request songs to me!

•Producers are limited, I will do, Pinocchio-P, Rerulili, Kairiki Bear, nekobolo, Wowaka, Maretu, Yuyoyuppe, Dixie Flatline, Akuno-P, HoneyWorks, 40mP, 150mP. I might add some more, but I need to think of producers that tell stories in their songs.

•I’m sorry...I can’t do Kikuo. His music is amazing, but...I would be forced to do Gomenne, Gomenne.

• Request a Danganronpa Character, or more, to be in a story.


End file.
